The efficient utilization of energy has been a long-felt need and while many individuals have tried to develop means to more efficiently utilize energy and produce power therefrom, there still exists a need for energy and power transformation systems which can serve a multitude of purposes and do so efficiently. There is also a need for systems which can store energy and have low transmission and/or storage losses.